The Dark Light
by onlyklarolinefeels
Summary: "One day Hades, God of the Underworld, saw Persephone and instantly fell in love with her" Klaroline AU that follows the myth of Hades and Persephone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm here with a new story (surprising, right?) I have been writing this for a loooong time, a lot of months. At first this was supposed to be a drabble from a request I recived in the first klaroweek we did in our fandom, then I promised I would write more of it, and I did but I left it a little strangely... Well after all that, I thought I should write a one-shoot of the idea I had because I liked it but luckily for you (or at least for me) this will become a three-shoot! YAYY **

**Anyways I want to thank Monika (realynn8) first, because she helped me in the process of writing this story and because she is just awesome. And of course to my wonderful friend Belle (missingstars89) because she helped me when I needed someone, because she was my beta on this and because yesss, why not?**

**And finally a big thanks to Paula (howeverlongs on tumblr) for doing an amazing job with that cover and just for being who she is! **

**I will let you read now, sorry for this long Author's Note...**

**Wind**

* * *

><p><strong>"Excuse me," Persephone broke in. "But if you're going to kill me, could you just get on with it?"<strong>

* * *

><p>She remembered that day like it was yesterday.<p>

Caroline was out of the town in a beautiful garden-hotel with her mother, as a way of relaxing from school. She didn't know anything, didn't know what was about to come, what would change her entire existence and her being.

She went for a walk while her mother was taking a shower in their hotel room. The garden she was in was full of red roses, narcissuses and irises. She stopped in one of the last ones to smell it.

A shiver went down her spine; someone dangerous was watching her, admiring her beauty even if she was distracted with a flower now in her hand.

"You know, irises were once considered symbol of bravery and wisdom."

A tall man neared her, a stranger. He was handsome and his voice was soft, but she didn't let anyone fool her.

"I know they are known also as a symbol of hope," she said smiling. It was confortable to talk to this man, he looked self-confident and strong.

However, he seemed familiar to her.

"I see you are a perfect example of it, love," he said, moving closer to her and taking one of the flowers in his hand. He reached to one side of her face and placed it on top of her right ear.

She blushed and thanked him, she had to feel afraid, run away from him, but she didn't know who he was that time. She didn't know what would he mean to her so she just kept being the nice young woman she was.

"Call me Caroline, please," she murmured, still with a smile on her face. He took her hand in his and kissed it, she felt her butterflies in her stomach, just like when she was a little girl.

"A pleasure to meet you Caroline, I hope we see each other again someday. Sadly, your mother is waiting for you."

It was late and the night was approaching. She looked to the hotel and saw her mother looking at her from the open window. Then, she turned back to the charming man in front of her, but he was gone.

How did he know about her mom? She asked herself, and she walked to the hotel still confused, wondering who the man was and if she would be able to see him again, even if he was creepy, in a way she felt safe around him and that confused her even more.

* * *

><p>Klaus went back home to his brother, after meeting the most wonderful woman in the world. She had to be his; he had to make her his Queen, like the King of the undead he was.<p>

Her beauty and light blinded him and as fast as he could he went to talk to Elijah to devise a plan to kidnap her. His brother was reluctant at first but accepted to do so, in favor of his family, his brother.

He couldn't forget her and the week he spent without her made his need more powerful. He was craving to have her. One day, two days before he met her again, he went for a massacre; he snapped every vampire's head and ripped out some hearts. He didn't care about his kingdom; it was just a distraction of what he had been looking for in his entire existence, a Queen fit for someone like him.

And now that he found it, he didn't need anything else, just her. He was willing to taste her blood; her touch was soft the first time he took her hand, her scent of spring and vanilla disturbed him, he fell in love with her beauty instantly. He knew she would be hard to get, but he had always liked challenges.

"Niklaus" his brother called from the living room. He left his room and went down the stairs from his bedroom, where he found his brother in the library, book in hand.

"Tomorrow will be the day," he said with a mysterious voice. "She will be with two of her friends and you will have my help, always and forever." He smirked and nodded at his brother and Klaus sat in another of the armchairs near him, drinking a glass of bourbon, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p>The crucial, decisive day ended up being a rainy day.<p>

Caroline was going to meet her best friends, Bonnie and Elena, in her house; everything was prepared: the movies, the popcorn and the comfortable couch.

Bonnie was the one who arrived first. She hugged her gently and they waited for Elena to come.

They were talking when Caroline heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it with a smile waiting to see her friend, but instead she found the man she met just a week ago when she was with her mother out of town.

Her mouth dropped, "What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

She heard Bonnie approaching behind her, and after that, everything was a blur.

She noticed someone on the floor behind him. It was her friend Elena, dead and blood surrounding her body. She ran towards her just like Bonnie did, but she didn't have time to kneel when the man ripped Bonnie's heart out too, her body colliding to the floor. Caroline screamed, she knew she was going to die soon. That man was a murderer, she looked up at him but instead of just going for it, kneeling to rip her heart too, he was smirking.

"Don't worry Caroline, I'm not going to hurt you," and in less than a second everything went black.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, Caroline found herself in a dark dirty dungeon, chained to a wall. Her body was weak; she didn't have enough force to break the chains, and she decided to scream, but it was of no use.<p>

She was alone; her mother was at work when she was kidnapped and now that Elena and Bonnie were dead, no one would know where she was, not even her. She wanted to cry and some tears went down her cheek. She tried to calm down, but she was confused. She couldn't identify were she was and it was impossible to know where that horrible man went and what he wanted from her.

In that moment, she sensed someone was coming; so she dried her tears and tried to compose herself.

The same man she once thought was a man she would like to see again someday, a charming handsome man, came to view. He was smirking, as it seemed he always was.

"Why don't you kill me already?" She asked, wondering why he didn't kill her like her friends. Her question surprised him, but he kept smirking.

"That's not what I want you for, I have bigger plans for you." He kneeled and they stared at each other for a while before she talked again, this time less scared.

"Then what do you need me for?" she asked. He caressed her cheek sweetly before talking again.

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson, King of the undead and I would like to make you my Queen."

"Your what?" She murmured, trying to avoid his caresses.

"You heard me." He said coldly, cupping her face with his hands and holding her face when he noticed her avoiding him.

To his surprise she scoffed.

"I will never be yours; you are a murderer and a sociopath. You killed my friends, you kidnapped me, and you expect me to what? Fall in love with you? You are crazy," she stated, finding her lost strength. She preferred to be dead than on his side, she would never trust someone like him.

"You see sweet Caroline, there are things you will have to come to understand once you become my Queen." He said standing up and walking in the room.

"This world is ruled by vampires," He looked down at her, slightly disappointed not to see a surprised expression or fear on her face.

"In my kingdom, the city of New Orleans, I'm the King. Kings are meant to be controllers, rule the people who can't live without a leader. But I came to realize that I need someone on my side, someone who would connect with my people in a way that I can't. Someone who will always be by my side." He whispered the last part, still looking at her even if she was trying to avoid his gaze.

"So, you think I'm that 'someone'?" She said, finally locking her eyes with his, and in a way understanding what he meant, even if she was not going to be that person to him ever.

"Yes" He said pleased. "I see you got what I meant." And with that he kneeled again in front of her, so their eyes were at the same level.

Her wrists were hurting because of the chains, but she wasn't going to complain. Not when she knew he wouldn't show any mercy, when he would surely smile at that fact. So she just tried to smirk that evil turning of his lips he had, and not to show any fear when he was so close to her.

"I see you don't," she said, and before he could say anything she kept going on "I'm not someone who you can use whenever you want to. I will never be on your side, not when I don't know you and you have only caused me pain. Not when you have murdered my two best friends in front of me, and have me chained to a wall. And rest assured, I will never in a thousand years become your anything, even less a Queen."

Luckily her voice didn't tremble, and her eyes were slightly closed to look surer of herself than she really was. He didn't move an inch, his eyes still fixated on hers. After a few minutes, the smirk she already grew to hate appeared on his face.

"A thousand years is a long time." he murmured, one of his thumbs trying to clean an already dry tear off her cheek, but she moved her face with a scoff.

"And don't worry love, you won't be here for long. Once you learn to be good enough to live upstairs, and behave properly you will leave this place," he said looking from one side to another of the room with a disgusted face.

And standing once again he walked through a small door Caroline didn't notice was the entrance of the room where she was now captive. Before he left, he looked at her once and said,

"Don't worry, someone will bring you the food and water you need to survive."

With a loud sound, he closed the door behind him, leaving a confused but mostly angry Caroline in the dark dungeon.

* * *

><p>Days passed, or that's what Caroline thought. She tried to scream, escape from the chains she still had around her wrists, she cried and did everything she could to be out of the misery she was living in. But as the days, months or the time she was there passed, her strength began ceasing to exist.<p>

A man always brought her food and drink, she almost couldn't see his face, but she was sure he had a sweet and warm smile drawing his face. She once noticed that he wore quite different clothes than normal, instead of Henley's like Klaus, or a t-shirt with trousers, he used to arrive with the food with a suit on. She never asked him why, never said anything but kept fighting to escape. The man instead, kept arriving with the things she needed to survive and never said a word.

One night, Caroline couldn't fight it anymore and stopped screaming and trying to break free. She couldn't handle the pain that was consuming her, and thinking about it, she came to realize that no matter what she did, she would never be free. The words Klaus once told her were still on her mind "_This world is ruled by vampires."_ And even if she kept a straight face, she still wondered if what he said was true. After all, he killed her best friends right next to her quite easily.

She was lost in thought, wondering if he was telling her the truth when the crack of a door made her snap back to reality. She guessed it was lunch time when she recognized the man who brought her what she needed to survive. For the first time, she took a look at him instead of screaming. He was handsome, with brown hair and as it seemed brown eyes too. He was wearing a black suit that fit him well. She realized that he was looking down at her and actually smiling, surely because she was calm.

"I see you finally decided to stop trying to get free" he said, his voice was soft but strong and it made Caroline feel better than when she was around Klaus.

He placed a small plate of bread with some cheese and a glass of water in front of her and she got up as best as she could to sit down properly again after taking the plate and placing it on her lap.

"It's not like I can do anything against vampires," she said, taking a piece of bread and wondering if this man was going to fill the empty spaces on her mind.

He stood there without saying a word while she kept eating and she almost thought that he would leave when he walked to a wall and rested his back there, looking down at her again.

"You are right," he murmured "Perhaps if you had come to that conclusion earlier you would have been out of this dungeon sooner."

She stopped eating and closed her eyes.

"So it's true, then. Vampires exist. Are you one of them?" she asked moving her head and opening her eyes so she could be sure by looking at his eyes.

"Call me Elijah," he said folding his arms. "I'm Klaus's brother." And he stopped talking to see her reaction but when he got none, since Caroline was doing her best to not to look weak, he kept answering her question.

"And even if I'm not as special as my dear brother, I'm not a regular vampire either."

"What? You shine with the sun?" she joked and he laughed, actually laughed, not in a scary way like she thought. His laugh was as natural as hers or her mother's. When her mother passed through her mind, she shook her head to get rid of it, of those happy memories that maybe would never be able to happen again. She had to be strong now.

"I don't, but the sun can burn normal vampires," he pointed out. "Now, if you are going to be as good and nice as you have been now, we can talk more upstairs," he said reaching to her and taking the empty plate from the floor.

At first she thought it was a trick but when she saw the sincerity in his eyes she nodded. "Yeah, I would like that, thanks"

She was about to get up and walk after Elijah, who turned his back to her, but her chains stopped her.

"Actually I can't really go anywhere with this," she said showing her wrists to him. And he smiled a little.

"Well I guess you won't try to scape anymore, right?" He reached to her and released her in a swift move.

"Thanks" she murmured, finally caressing her wrists with her hand. They were very red but she hoped that the marks would disappear with time.

"Nonsense, I will lead you to your room first and then we can talk in the living room."

And with that he left the room with a physically weak, but strong-minded Caroline Forbes walking behind him.

* * *

><p>When the night reached, because it was early in the afternoon when the eldest Mikaelson went to her, she was sure Elijah was a noble and honorable man. One she could trust even if his brother was the most dangerous and selfish person in the world.<p>

She actually shouldn't call him "person", she thought. More like "monster". Perhaps not even that.

After showing Caroline the new room she would be living in from now on, Elijah left her to change her clothes and shower before telling her he would be waiting downstairs for "the talk". She felt a shiver going up her back at that thought, at what Elijah had told them about him and his family.

Going through a beautiful room that now should be called "hers," Caroline found a large wardrobe full of different clothes; dresses, t-shirts, skirts, pajamas… everything a girl would dream of. Without thinking it much, since she just wanted to get out of the clothes she had been wearing for who knows how long, she reached for a white towel to dry after the shower and some confortable jeans with a basic sweater. Noticing there was some great underwear, so soft that she wondered she would ever afford them, she took the chance and taking up what she needed she walked to a long and relaxing bath, because she deserved it. After all, she spent horrible days all alone chained to a wall.

When she walked down the long main stairs of what she now knew was a huge mansion, she decided to open the first door she found because she didn't really remember where she was supposed to meet Elijah and got lost.

It's not like she thought he would still be waiting for her, since after a long bath she fell asleep when she sat down in the most confortable bed she had ever been on. Opening her eyes, she realized that Elijah would be angry and could kill her if he wanted to, so she ran downstairs.

Luckily, the first door she opened was indeed the one the man was in. He was sitting in an armchair reading a book while holding a glass of what seemed to be alcohol in his left hand.

"Caroline, come in please," he said sweetly and the whole house was able to hear her sigh. "You can sit there."

She saw he was mentioning to a long couch that was exactly in front of him. Sitting down where he told her, Caroline rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Are you cold?" Elijah asked and she thought for a moment about what he was referring to, shaking her head when she saw him looking at her hands.

"No, I…" she paused and kept looking down "I'm sorry for taking so long to come down here, I fell asleep…" she didn't want to look up even if he didn't mention anything about the subject. Now that she knew he was a vampire, she was afraid of doing something wrong and ending up dead, heart ripped out like it happened to her friends.

Even if some moments during her time in that dungeon she thought about it, wishing for the pain to end, the image of her mother always reminded her that she had to fight, that no matter what, if she kept being strong, she could get through everything.

She would get through this just like she did when her father left, just like when she got lost in the forest next to a town she and her mom were visiting and was found the morning after her disappearance, telling everyone that she had dreamt that a wolf spent the night with her to protect her from any danger.

And just like when her best friends were murdered in front of her. Her eyes were dry from all the crying she did, still trying to ignore why she hadn't followed the same fate Bonnie and Elena did.

"It's okay, there is no need to apologize," the voice of Elijah comforting her and leaving the book he was reading in a small table next to him brought her back to the living world. Not so "living" like she now knew.

"I should have known that you needed rest after being held down in that disgusting place. And that was my dear brother's idea, not mine. I wanted you placed in the room you are now".

And with the mention of Klaus she trembled a little, feeling goose bumps on her skin. "But I guessed you wanted to know everything about us before Niklaus arrived," he said, holding his hands in his lap and looking at her curiously. She nodded and a small smile appeared on her face, grateful that he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah, you are right," she said biting her lip, wondering where Klaus was right now and if he was coming back. Seeing his face again would be painful, but she had to be prepared to fight against him with her words.

"Well, then I will start since the beginning…"

* * *

><p>Caroline entered her room with every word Elijah told her still invading her thoughts. Now she knew how powerful the people from the house she was now living in were. They were first vampires of the world, "The Originals". Should she be afraid of them? Afraid that they would make her one of them, a vampire? Because after what the oldest "living" man of the Mikaelson family had told her, she doubted her first conclusions.<p>

They weren't going to kill her, not if Klaus had this weird obsession that she was "the one". The woman who would control the light and the dark, since he was "King of the Dark", "King of the undead" she would become the contrary "Queen of Light", the woman that would put the balance in both worlds, the human and the not-so-human.

And as thrilling as that sounded, the first thing that she thought was that all of them were being ridiculous. She was just a girl from a small town, meant to be just another living human who would grow up, study, work, marry, have children and die. She wasn't destined to be some sort of "hero" or "controller".

Even if she already was that in a way, it was part of her being to control everything about her. But not now, when she had no experience and when her friends just died, not like this. She wasn't supposed to manage the horrible things that happened in this crazy new side of the world. And she was so not going to become Klaus's wife, after everything he had done to her she would never become his slave woman.

"_As hard as it is for me to say this, my brother is right. And I will be on his side always and forever. But I promise you that no one will hurt you again, not even Niklaus, because despite everything_ _he is trying to get his anger down. Even though that doesn't mean the darkness will just blow away." Elijah warned her, sipping the brown liquid still filling his glass. "I think he found something in you he hadn't seen in anyone else, something special…"_

Was she really special? Not that she knew, with her fate written down there was no doubt though.

She rested her face deeper into the pillow, slowly closing her eyes to try and get some sleep. But the nightmares wouldn't go away, all what she had been through in her small prison making her mind burn and race from different possibilities of what was about to come the next morning once Klaus was back from spending a long night under the dark sky of New Orleans.

Once the door of the mansion was closed, Klaus knew she wasn't in the cell anymore. With his senses still high from his latest hunt around the city, mouth dirty with blood, he could hear a heartbeat next to his bedroom.

He smirked, knowing his brother Elijah, he surely made her leave the dungeon once she stopped complaining or crying about her friends. Klaus at least hoped that the oldest Mikaelson had warned her that trying to sneak out from that room would be impossible.

He wouldn't allow that, she was going to be his no matter what.

Entering his room he took some clothes and went straight to the shower. After the mess he had made tonight, mess that the only one would take care of was Elijah, he just needed to think about the woman just a door away from him.

He didn't care that she hated him now; that she despised him and wished him the worst. He shrugged, rubbing his hands over his face. The day would come where she would come to accept him, to care for him and even been attracted to his darkness. He knew that, was sure of it.

The only thing he had to do now was wait for that day.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? :) I would like to know what would you like to see in the next chapter (or if you want another chapter) because I could use your ideas! Thanks for reading, seriously.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ho, ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! hehe (sorry, I know it's still Christmas Eve but it doesn't matter)**

**Look who is here with a new chapter! Yess, it's me obviously.**

**I want to send you all big hugs and kisses for all the lovely reviews, favorite and follows. Thank you so So SO MUCH! I'm so happy you are liking this story :)**

**I guess I should said I'm sorry for the wait, I finished writing this over a week ago but I didn't want to pressure my beta to correct this because she has been through some stuff and well, there are more important things than fics. Anyways, I send Belle all the love in the world from here for betaing this despite everything, I love you! **

**Also this chapter is longer than the first, so yeah I hope you forgive me. A lot of things happen in this chapter, okay? You should read it all so you don't miss anything ;)**

**Your wishes are my command, so I added the things you wanted to read! I didn't plan on writing Bekah for this story because I don't think Hades had a sister, but this is a fanfic so I can do whatever I want to.**

**I think that's all! (Oh well, the awesome cover is from Paula aka howeverlongs on tumblr)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Wow and sorry again for the long author's note...**

**Wind**

* * *

><p><strong>"When Hades decided he loved this girl<strong>  
><strong>he built for her a duplicate of earth,<strong>  
><strong>everything the same, down to the meadow,<strong>  
><strong>but with a bed added.<strong>  
><strong>Everything the same, including sunlight,<strong>  
><strong>because it would be hard on a young girl<strong>  
><strong>to go so quickly from bright light to utter darkness.<strong>

**Gradually, he thought, he'd introduce the night,**  
><strong>first as the shadows of fluttering leaves.<strong>  
><strong>Then moon, then stars. Then no moon, no stars.<strong>  
><strong>Let Persephone get used to it slowly.<strong>  
><strong>In the end, he thought, she'd find it comforting."<strong>

**- Louise Glück**

* * *

><p>Months passed away even though it felt like centuries for Caroline and a few days for Klaus. The situation in New Orleans was becoming a big mess.<p>

An old acquaintance of The Big Bad Hybrid appeared unexpectedly in the city, claiming the power and the wife the Originals stole from him. Caroline had never seen him and she didn't want to, the only one she wanted to see was her mom.

She missed her, her touch, her comforting words when she was sad, her scent… She was just lonely. She didn't have her friends next to her anymore either, and their deaths still replayed in her head over and over again. It was torture.

She opened her eyes, leaving her thoughts for another moment. It was late, as always, but she didn't care what the Mikaelson siblings had to say about her waking up at almost lunch time. It wasn't like she was able to do other things. She was literality trapped in the big mansion situated in the outskirts of the The Big Easy.

Every day was like the last one. She woke up, had breakfast and locked herself in her room. Even if she wanted to go out, to escape the crazy situation of the house and the city, she couldn't because the city was now considered a dangerous place for the supernatural population.

"I'm not a supernatural creature." She said to Klaus when he stopped her once while she was trying to sneak out to the courtyard.

"Of course not, you are more than that sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes then, just the way she was doing now and got off her bed.

It was already December and Rebekah was the only one who was excited for Christmas. Caroline would be happy if she wasn't somewhere she didn't want to be, and Klaus and Elijah were planning their new attack against Orpheus, who called himself Oliver in the modern age, the man who "dared" to confront them.

The day she met Rebekah was strange. She was returning from a trip to Milan and her brothers greeted her like they saw her just the day before even if she was gone for a year. It was a little sad, Caroline thought, that your brothers cared more for a new enemy than you. However she didn't feel sorry for her either because she was just another monster like the others.

The original blonde looked down at her and turned her face to Klaus who was next to her, folding her arms.

"Is she your new obsession?" Her voice was condescending. "She isn't ugly but I expected something better."

Klaus's jaw locked at that but Caroline ignored him, just like she did with Rebekah.

She walked down the stairs to get her breakfast and headed to the kitchen. She was the only one in the house who actually needed food to survive so she always had more than enough to feed an entire school full of children.

She sat at the table and began to prepare her coffee. It tasted so good that it made her hate the owners of the house even more; they could buy everything they wanted or compel people to do whatever they wanted, at least Elijah told her once that they could.

Footsteps made her mind come back from its coffee high moment. She looked around to see Klaus walking towards her.

"Good morning, love," he said with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

Caroline kept sipping her drink ignoring his presence like she always did. His intents of charming her were pathetic in her opinion. He once made her have dinner with him, but his sweet talk couldn't fool her and she thanked god that a call from one of his slaves, that was what she called the little vampires that followed Klaus around, saved her from yet another torture.

"I see you aren't in a good mood today," he murmured, taking a seat right in front of her.

"I see you still haven't got the hint that I don't like to be here, with you and your brothers, I don't like to be captive away from my home." She replied, staring at him with just disgust and loathe.

"This is your new home now, and it has been for a while now, don't ignore that."

"You brought me here against my will!" She shouted now, leaving her cup on the table.

"Yes, so you could be my Queen." He took her hand in his then, slowly caressing it with his thumb. And she hated the reaction of her skin when goose bumps appeared on her arm.

"You are meant for so much more than you think and I'm willing to give you what you deserve."

"That doesn't mean I will ever forgive you," she stated, getting up and taking her cup with her, while he allowed her hand to leave his.

Klaus closed his eyes and looked down. Someday she will, he thought to himself. He just needed to keep trying.

A thought occurred to him and he looked at her turned back who was leaving the cup in the counter and smirked.

"Not in that mood, but I have an idea to cheer you up."

She didn't turn around but she stopped moving, so he took that as a sign that she wanted to hear what he was about to say and he could keep talking.

"I will make you the boss of the Christmas party planning," with that she turned around to see his smirking face looking at her. "You could entertain yourself and help Rebekah at the same time." He suggested, but before Caroline could say something a loud shout made them both cringe.

"No way!" Rebekah's voice interrupted them.

She opened the door of the kitchen, wearing surely the most expensive outfit Caroline ever saw in her life and that it wasn't appropriate for the early hours of the day. Her heels nearing sound and presence made Klaus roll his eyes at how childish her sister could be.

"Little sister, I'm sure you could use some help." He said calmly, standing up from his seat.

"I can do it by myself; I don't need that stupid human around to bother me. She will just be a nuisance." She replied, standing right in front of his brother, not bothering to look at Caroline who took that as a chance to sneak out the room.

"Don't leave this room Caroline" Klaus demanded and he turned his face to see that she ignored him and was now holding the handle of the entrance door. He vamp sped towards her and put his hand on the door to stop her from leaving.

"Hadn't you heard me?"

He whispered locking his eyes with hers until she gave up and folded her arms around her chest looking away.

"Wow Nik, I'm sure she will love you with time if you keep ordering her around like a dog."

In less than a second Rebekah was pinned against the wall, Klaus' hand around her throat, and making her breath hardly. His eyes were burning with rage but Rebekah just laughed and a small smile appeared in Caroline's face.

She was starting to like the youngest Mikaelson. She didn't care about what her brother's told her, didn't allow them to control her, even if she did obey their orders from time to time. She complained about everything, and it was annoying sometimes but fun to watch. Rebekah was a strong woman Caroline could come to admire and call friend. But the fact that she was a vampire and not a human with hundreds if not thousands of dead people on her back, was something Caroline disliked.

Coming back to the real world, she watched how Klaus lifted Rebekah up until she spoke again.

"Okay, she can help, but I will still be in charge of everything."

Klaus smiled in his insides but he didn't let his winning face show.

"Good."

And with that he turned around winking at Caroline and leaving the room taking the direction of his study.

* * *

><p>Once he arrived, he sat down at his desk. He needed to start planning something against Oliver. He wasn't a big threat, but it was becoming a little hard to find him. He had hidden himself well in the shadows, in the darkness of the night, aboding his controlled vampires and yet spreading fear between them.<p>

The reason behind his new (or not so new) enemy to be against him was a woman. A woman Klaus met over 200 hundred years ago when he was visiting the beautiful city of Venice, Italy, just to check out his supporters and confidents and if they were still loyal.

But of course, to do this, he needed some sort of distraction at night. That's how he found Eurydice, a gorgeous dark haired woman with green-bluish eyes. She was absolutely breathtaking and despite her talks about justice and things Klaus didn't care about, she was very good in bed.

It was one night when she told him she had a husband that he killed her. It wasn't like he wasn't going to kill her anyways, but perhaps he could have had her there for another time. After everything, it wasn't a waste of time either, Klaus thought.

Nowadays though, he was blaming himself for just leaving the girl's dead body out there for anyone to watch, that way he didn't deal with her annoying husband and his want of revenge.

Now he needed a plan, and the sound of the study door opening made him return to the real world.

"Niklaus" It was Elijah, as always, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Yes, brother?" he asked flatly.

"Do you have any plan against Oliver prepared?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's question.

"We will invite him to the Christmas ball and kill him, simple as that." He stated turning around in his chair and looking out the window.

Elijah sat down meanwhile, sighing at his brother's rushed decisions.

"And how do you intend to do that?" he asked, it wasn't easy to find their nemesis after all.

Klaus turned around smirking, his elbow rested on the table and his head on top of his tangled hands.

"Leave that to me."

Elijah arched a brow but nodded. "Try not to make big mess." He warned and Klaus chuckled.

"I don't like big shows, remember?" he winked, and Elijah remembered a time when Klaus murdered an entire town just for fun.

"Right"

A minute passed away but Elijah stood there in front of his brother, wearing a suit as he always did and with his arms folded on his chest. Klaus was getting annoyed that his brother didn't look like he was going to leave soon.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" He asked through grinded teeth.

"I do." Elijah said slowly and began wandering through the studio. It was like he was doing it on purpose.

"Well?"

"I want to talk with you about Caroline"

There was it. Klaus looked up to find his brother still walking around the room and it was bothering him.

"No, we won't talk about her." He half whispered.

"Don't worry, I just saw her leaving the house with Rebekah, she was saying something among the lines of 'Christmas lights, dresses… there is so much to do!' before heading out of the door."

Klaus rubbed his hands through his face, "that's not why-"

"She is unhappy, I can see it on her face." Elijah declared, but Klaus just rolled his eyes. "You can't expect her to accept you if she is hiding herself, avoiding any kind of contact or reach for happiness."

"I just want her by my side, her to be mine, I don't need bubbling annoying girl around, she would be a burden." He said standing up and walking towards the mini-bar to gather a bottle of any kind of alcohol.

He couldn't handle this talk sober.

"If you want her, like you said, for her to be your Queen, you will need something more than a human that 'walks around' as almost a heartless person, if she is meant to control the both sides of our world, how is she going to do that if she can't hold herself together? She doesn't have empathy, or kindness, she is empty."

He stayed silent for a moment, but he finally said what he had been thinking for a long time.

"You did a great mistake at killing her friends." Elijah whispered, and Klaus turned around, bringing his glass full of bourbon to his lips.

"Perhaps." He admitted before taking a sip of the dark liquid. "But she will get over it with time. She won't stay in this state forever. She needed a distraction right now and that's what I gave her by making her help our sister." He said, slightly proud of his speech and returning to his previous spot.

"And once the Christmas days are done, what have you planned for her?" Elijah asked, readjusting his suit jacket for the tenth time in five minutes.

"Time will tell us, because first I need to get rid of Orpheus."

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Klaus decided to head to his room after a good dinner and a blood filled dessert at the city center. All the lights were off so he walked towards his bedroom.<p>

Once he changed his clothes into more comfortable ones he sat down at the armchair that stood next to his bed and took his sketchpad with him. When he was young and naïve, he thought that drawing was stupid and was of no use.

But once he became a vampire (and a hybrid later on) he found himself confortable while drawing. He controlled everything he did, every landscape, every unmentionable form and creature, every face of people he didn't remember knowing, just every line made with his pencil.

Controlling New Orleans and all his allies over the world it wasn't that easy. He had few men scattered around different countries to tell him if there was any change of attitude of any vampire, any uprising, or any new threat. But still there was always something he had to deal with.

That's how he ended up here. Some decades ago, while he was having the time of his life in Budapest, he got a call from his old friend Marcel warning him that some wolves were looking for some trouble around the city, scaring people and biting vampires, trying to get back their lost power.

He had to return to the city and kill those who were causing trouble. It wasn't a very difficult task and he got the city back in a few months, the calm setting again between the vampires and the human side of the city.

However he decided to stay because once he got back to NOLA, he remembered how nights never ended in the city, how he could do whatever he wanted to do, how he could get back to not caring about anything because his brother would take care of every mess he did.

Focusing on his drawing again, he realized that the person he was drawing it was a familiar face. It was _her_, Caroline. Because now all the cities, the entire undead world weren't in his mind anymore, she controlled it now. She was in his mind and he couldn't get her out.

Standing up, Klaus left the sketchpad on a nearby table and walked through the door to the room at the end of the hallway. Once he opened the door, he felt her vanilla scent wandering in the air and a little smile appeared on his face. He closed the wooden door behind him and walked as silent as his hybrid abilities allowed him, which meant that not even a person standing next to him could hear him leave.

He slowly sat down on Caroline's bed, and stared at her for a while. She was beautiful while sleeping in Klaus's opinion. Her golden curls were scattered all around her face, her mouth was slightly open which gave her relaxed stance, a fun side, and her hands were resting under her head.

Reaching forward, Klaus took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear.

"You are an amazing woman Caroline Forbes," he whispered, "even though you need to accept this fact too."

His hand began caressing her cheek, careful not to wake her up.

"You will be the perfect Queen this world needs one day, you control everything that surrounds you and they need you, the citizens of not just this city but the entire supernatural needs you. I know they do."

He closed his eyes.

"Just like I do."

He kept his hand on her cheek, not caring now that she could wake up even if he whispered his next words.

"I have seen your kindness towards my slaves and towards my brother Elijah during these last months. I have seen you _happy _from time to time. You need to make that mask off your face disappear, because I can see beneath the wall you built around yourself that you feel, even if you are trying to keep it all deep down inside you."

Rubbing his thumb over her cheek now, he sighed.

"I can't say I'm sorry, Caroline, because I'm an unforgivable creature. I'm brute, arrogant and rude with mostly everyone. I'm no man for you, I don't deserve you." His hand left her face.

"But I promise I won't hurt you again."

With that said he got up from her bed, hearing her slow breathing and body move with it. It calmed him a little. He nodded to the dark and turned around; leaving the woman he hoped could be by his side one day behind.

* * *

><p>A week passed by and the Christmas party was almost prepared. Rebekah and Caroline surprisingly became a good party planning team and the older Mikaelson's were glad of the result.<p>

The entrance was full of little blubs of bright light, just enough to make a beautiful stylish room. Caroline insisted that there should be a Christmas tree because it was tradition to at least have one in each home and Klaus brought, in her opinion, the biggest and most expensive tree he found, or one of his slaves did for that matter. As in every house, it had Christmas ornaments all over it, not the usual blue and red and colorful ones like Caroline would have like them to be, but white and elegant bright brown ones decorated the huge tree.

The ballroom though, had few ornaments, since the two chandeliers that hung in the middle of it, were enough to place some added lights. Those were the only visible places of the house for the guests, along with the stairs, who led to the rooms of the family members and Caroline, which for her appreciation, were covered in a long layer of fake snow that it almost looked real.

Despite being distracted by all the planning of the party and the dinner after it, Caroline felt an ache inside her stomach. She was unhappy, this time of the year was one to spend with family and friends, but she had none of them, not in New Orleans at least. The tree decorations just reminded her of how her mother used to help her reach the top of the tree to place a shining star at the top, since she was too still little.

She bit her lip, trying to suppress the sob that would surely leave her mouth if she kept thinking about Liz. However, when a face of a little smiling Elena crossed her mind she couldn't help herself and she covered her mouth with her hand to at least hide the sound of her crying.

She didn't want The Originals to hear her, afraid that perhaps Klaus could send her back to that dirty dungeon and she wouldn't handle being chained against a wall again. Instead she looked down and checked her dress. Even if she didn't want to attend the celebration, she was obligated by Klaus since she was soon going to become one important member of the family, his Queen. Like hell.

Rebekah surprisingly brought her a simple short dress, with the color of blood. It was still beautiful though, it reached to just above her knees and it didn't have sleeves. Since the dress was so simple, the youngest of the Mikaelsons also brought her a white head band that it was almost a flower crown. With her loose curls Caroline looked gorgeous in Rebekah's opinion.

So after looking at her reflection once more, she dried her eyes just in case and walked out of her room, her high nude heels clicking, towards the first floor of the mansion were dangerous guests were awaiting her.

* * *

><p>Klaus strolled towards the bar of the ballroom to get himself a drink. The night was long but Oliver hadn't made an appearance yet and it was bothering him to no ends, he needed something to calm, a drink could help but what he really needed was a distraction.<p>

A blonde curly haired girl he already knew from far caught his sight. She was walking down the stairs, stopping just on the last one to look around, checking if everything was in its right place. Of course it was, he thought, Rebekah would kill anyone who made a mistake on her 'big day'.

Before she noticed him, he walked towards her, taking another glass of champagne from a bartender that passed through him. As he was nearing her, he noticed how beautifully well she was dressed up, her dress just hugging her curves exactly like it should. The white crown decorating her head lit her face even more, she almost looked like an angel fallen from heaven.

Finally their eyes locked when she turned her head, he smiled at her even if she just narrowed her eyes, her lips not moving an inch.

"You are gorgeous, love." He whispered and handed her drink before reaching down to kiss her cheek, she flinched and moved her face a little, but his lips touched her face anyways and he appreciated the contact.

Backing down, their eyes locked again and he stared at her for a minute before she broke the silence that fell between them.

"Where is Rebekah?" She asked.

Her voice was rough and he took a note in his head to ask her about it later.

"I think she is somewhere in the kitchens, probably trying to murder someone." He shrugged.

He saw her look around, as if trying to hopefully find her sister in the ballroom, and finally her eyes landed on the stairs that headed to the kitchen, she doubted at first taking the glass of champagne he gave her in one hand and looking down, until he reached to her free hand.

"Would you allow me one dance?" He asked, taking into his hands her frozen one.

"I need to talk with Rebek-"

"I won't bite," he winked, smirking, "and I'm sure she can handle the waiters by herself."

"Well I guess I don't have any other choice, if not you will send me back to my old little chamber." She whispered sarcastically, but he didn't lose a word she said.

"Come on love, I won't hurt you again, I promise." He said looking at her while walking towards the ballroom. He left their champagne glasses at a near table before they reached the center of the ballroom, and Klaus took the opportunity to have Caroline in his arms, his left arm wrapping around her waist and his right hand holding hers.

It was like a dream come true, having her so near, like she had never been before. He could feel her warm skin, her fast breathing despite the sweet, slow song that was playing behind. He could smell her vanilla scent from a limited distance and he couldn't almost handle to press his lips to hers, lips that were just opening now, but not for him like he wished.

"Right, because you have already done that."

He snapped back to reality by her little sentence and he chuckled darkly, she couldn't trust him after what he had done, which he understood, but he was trying to follow his brother's advices, to make himself worthy of her. However, she already had a poor opinion of him and that wasn't going to change in a few months.

He was a monster and he would always be one, no matter what.

Silence fell over them and they kept moving; two sides of the same coin, dancing with the shadows. It almost felt like it was something made for the two of them, both partners in crime but none or at least one of them not happy with the other.

"Have you been crying?" He suddenly asked, remembering her rough voice.

"That's nothing of your concern." She stated, turning her head intentionally to avoid him.

He opened his mouth to say something but lifting his sight, he found a man he had been waiting for too long now talking carelessly with another man. Orpheus stood there, inside of his house, in the same room as him like his life wasn't at all in risk.

Klaus stopped moving and that made Caroline come back from her trance, removing her hands from his body. He smiled briefly despite their earlier spat.

"It was nice to share such a lovely dance with you, Caroline," he said taking her hand and placing a small kiss, "can't wait to repeat our game soon."

He stared intently at her, and he felt a slight bright of emotions pass through her eyes before they became empty again. She just nodded curtly before walking away to surely find Rebekah.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked hurriedly towards the kitchen to find Rebekah who was nowhere to be seen. This was a nightmare, she didn't know if everyone was doing their job well, if there were enough glasses of champagne getting served, or little snacks for the people who were actual humans and not vampires and if there was even anything prepared for them.<p>

She liked being in control, and despite the fact that the youngest Mikaelson was the head of the planning; she felt the need to know if everything was correct. After all, she was given a slice of that power, right?

Feeling claustrophobic, she left the kitchen and walked up the stairs towards the second floor where she knew no one would be. Looking around, she decided to try an open door as her escape. Once she entered the room, she realized it was just a simple bedroom for guests. Despite living there for months now, she didn't really know the place and it was still easy for her to get lost.

She found a balcony in the bedroom and instantly she ran into there, opening the windows and feeling the breeze in her hair.

After a few minutes she felt much better, perhaps slightly cold but her mind was clearer. She couldn't get to think about Klaus's words, how he promised her he won't hurt her again. She didn't believe him, couldn't believe him after everything he had done to her. Caroline knew this had something to do with Elijah, because he once told her that his brother would never dare to hurt her again.

"_I promise you that no one will hurt you again, not even Niklaus."_

Perhaps Klaus realized and accepted his mistake, but he was still a monster. He would never tell her he was sorry for killing her friends, for keeping her there against her will. It didn't matter that he thought about that she was destined to be here, to be by his side. She couldn't trust him.

She needed to escape.

A thought passed her mind at that, she looked down and noticed that there were no guards in the back side of the house. It was the perfect moment, how could she not realize that before?

She ran to her bedroom, trying to hide the sound of her heels as best as she could. Taking the blazer that matched her dress, she stopped to think about something she could take with her in that room. But she had nothing; she was kidnapped when all her belongings stayed at Bonnie's house.

Closing her eyes and breathing slowly, she closed the door to her room and headed down again.

* * *

><p>Catching the eye of Oliver, Klaus walked towards him, wondering if he was just fool enough to fall into his trap or he had planned something on his own. Trying to keep his anger at peace, Klaus decided he would greet him as an old friend would.<p>

"Hello mate," he said patting him on his shoulder, "long time no see."

Oliver turned around, his brown short hair and green eyes met Klaus, while a cold smile like snow greeted him back.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." He said slowly, offering his hand for the Hybrid to take. "Well we actually never really met, but I guess my wife told you good things about me, I'm sure." He pointed out dryly.

Klaus raised his brow after shaking his hand with the man.

"Time passes by and people forget, Orpheus."

"I don't."

Klaus watched as the man in front of him drank a sip of his champagne glass, he didn't look afraid and Klaus was getting angry and annoyed at his passive attitude, it was like Oliver knew something he didn't.

Tired of games, he took the man's throat in one hand and pushed him to the nearest wall, people around him stepped back afraid of him, but still his target had an impassive face, even a small smile was forming on his lips.

Now burning with rage, Klaus didn't waste any time to put much of his strength into pressing the throat he was holding but not enough to snap it, he knew anyway that he would need to get rid of his heart to kill him; however, there was no fun in that.

"Wow that was fast." His voice was sharp and Klaus was proud of his work.

"Well now, you didn't expect me to be a gentleman host, did you?" He asked sarcastically.

Despite the situation the man laughed, and Klaus thought he was going to explode.

"Does this look like a joke for you?" He growled, holding Oliver's throat even more forcefully than before.

"Your rage won't let you anywhere," he whispered, "I will make you suffer like you did to my wife and to me after her death."

Before he could say anything else, a loud sound drilled his head and he tried to stop it with his hands covering his ears, his mind was burning. This sensation was one that he got used to as the time went by and his enemies increased, witches.

Once everything stopped, he looked up to see that Oliver was nowhere to be found, he flashed away.

Glancing around him, his eyes locked with Elijah's a question clear in his eyes. When his brother shook his head, Klaus knew he just lost his chance.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

><p>When she reached the first floor, she instantly walked towards the back of the house. If this plan of hers ended up in a good way, she would be home soon. At least that's what she hoped.<p>

However, the gods weren't in her favor and she bumped into the person she had been looking for just some minutes ago.

"Look where are you walking through!" The blond shouted, but when she noticed the person in front of her, her tone changed.

"Oh, Caroline."

After Klaus' threat, Rebekah treated her in a different way. Caroline knew she was afraid of her brother even though she tried to hide it, but sometimes it almost seemed that she liked her. That Rebekah liked her. She was sure that it was all probably just a façade, but she enjoyed that respect treatment that the woman gave or allowed her. Coming from someone like Rebekah, a Mikaelson who shared more traits with Klaus than Elijah, she expected much less than that.

"Sorry. I have been looking for you," Caroline admitted, looking at the blond, "but I couldn't find you in the kitchens." She tried to keep it cool; still, her blazer was an obvious sign that something was going on. She hoped that Rebekah wouldn't notice it.

"Yeah, I was trying to fix some small problems and make the lazy ones work harder. The usual, you know." Caroline nodded. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"No, is just that I wasn't sure if the staff was being controlled."

"Well now you know."

Silence fell between them and Caroline began to pass through her when Rebekah stopped her yet again.

"Where are you going with the blazer?" Her accusatory tone made her freeze and even more nervous than she was before.

"I-I was feeling cold." She rambled, turning only her head to look at Rebekah, her face a mask.

The Mikaelson sister stared at her for a long moment before nodding.

"I will tell someone to turn on the heater." And with that she left.

Caroline sighed in relief and kept walking until she found the door she was looking for.

Some weeks ago, she went to the bathroom of the first floor and found a "secret passage". A tile from the wall was broken and she discovered that if she entered the small space, there was a short passageway until the back of the house. The exit was hidden between some wild bushes so it was perfect for an escape.

That's where she was heading now, this was her chance to be free, to run to her mother and find happiness again. She planned that, once out, she would run to a police station not far from the house she saw on her little shopping trip with Rebekah. She would tell the policemen that she got lost and someone stole her purse and that she needed to call her mom.

Perhaps it was a stupid idea, but it was better than nothing. If she told the policemen about vampires who knew what would the consequences be? She wouldn't take that risk, she was a good liar so she would get along with her first plan.

Pushing the tile with all her strength, she kneeled down and hands placed on the floor she began to walk towards her freedom. It was dirty in there, but she was in no position to complain.

Outside's cold breeze hit her face in less than a minute and she was glad she took her blazer despite the risks she took carrying it. Standing up, she looked around carefully and walked towards the insides of the gardens where she knew there was another way to head to the city center.

The night was darker than usual and the only sounds were coming from the mansion. She sped up just enough to reach the empty street surrounded by stores she already memorized. It was a two minutes' walk and she was glad that no one was in the dark alleys, still she walked as fast as she could.

She didn't want to run because someone could get her attention and she wasn't strong enough to handle the creatures of the city. Holding herself strongly, she took a long breath and kept walking.

She almost could see the police station until she bumped into someone, _again_. This wasn't her lucky day. Looking up and trying to hide her scared face, she came across two shiny green eyes.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and kept walking but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wait darling, I think we both have things we can discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>muahahahah *evil laugh*<strong>

**Wait, was that a cliffhanger? oopss...**

**Well as you see there was a new character in this chapter: Orpheus/Oliver**

**I did some research and I found out that he was an enemy of Hades so instead of using Marcel, I used him for what I have planned :)**

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I haven't ****disappoint you! Tell me what you have in mind now, what would you like to see in the next chapter... whatever!**

**There is one chapter left and an epilogue for now, we will see tho.**

**One last thing: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN DURING THIS HOLIDAYS :)**

**P.S: If you want to know more about Orpheus I'm leaving you here what I found about him:**

**-ORPHEUS (Ὀρφεύς): Greek name derived either from _orbhao_ "deprived" or _orphe_ "darkness." In mythology, this is the name of a musician who charmed Hades with his lyre in an attempt to rescue his wife from the underworld.**

**-Perhaps related to Greek ορφνη_(orphne)_ meaning "the darkness of night". In Greek mythology Orpheus was a poet and musician who went to the underworld to retrieve his dead wife Eurydice. He succeeded in charming Hades with his lyre, and he was allowed to lead his wife out of the underworld on the condition that he not look back at her until they reached the surface. Unfortunately, just before they arrived his love for her overcame his will and he glanced back at her, causing her to be drawn back to Hades.**

**Well, that's it! If you read all the Author's Note, you deserve a prize lol**

**Thanks again for everything!**


End file.
